


A New Addition To The Company

by therightfulkingoferebor



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therightfulkingoferebor/pseuds/therightfulkingoferebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic accident happened to those of Bilbo's family. Even though the circumstances are sad, Thorin and Bilbo got something wonderful out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Addition To The Company

Neither Bilbo nor Thorin had expected anything of this sort to happen. It had been just another normal day in Erebor. Thorin was moving about, taking care of his every day things while Bilbo assisted Bombur in the kitchens or Ori in the library. Everything was as it always was, until there was loud pounding on the front gates. As expected, Thorin went to see to it while Bilbo continued on with his vigil. He had been helping organize a large stack of books when he had been called away. A guard led him through the corridors and up many different flights of stairs. Bilbo had just opened his mouth to ask how much further they were to go when the guard stopped outside a door. He reached out with a gloved fist and knocked on the door.

“Your Majesty, I have brought him as requested.” was all the guard had said before he pushed open the door and ushered the Hobbit inside, closing the door behind him.

Bilbo looked around the room until he found Thorin standing beside an armchair, which obviously had someone in, but he had no knowledge of who it was for the back of it was facing him. The look on the dwarf’s face was grim, sending a cold shiver through Bilbo’s body.

“Thorin? What’s wrong?”

Thorin remained silent for a few moments, his arms crossed over his chest. Eventually he cleared his throat and began to speak.

“There has been a tragic accident involving Drogo and Primula.”

All of the color had drained from Bilbo’s face, his heart nearly stopping. His knees began to shake and he sat down in the nearest chair, his eyes still looking to Thorin.

“What happened?” was all he managed to whisper.

“They were both killed in a boating accident.”

The room seemed to be spinning, his vision blurring around the edges. It seemed as if the floor were inching closer every second. It only occurred to him that he had nearly fallen from his chair when there was a pair of large, strong hands pushing him back up. His breath came out in short, rasping pants as the news continued to sink in.

“Dead…they’re both dead.” he whispered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Thorin had got down on his knees in front of his husband, pulling him into a tight embrace. Bilbo simply broke down, clinging to Thorin as he buried his face in the crook of his neck and began to cry. Thorin rubbed small circles into his back, whispering softly in his ear that everything would be fine. After close to an hour of tears Bilbo finally stopped, laying limp in the dwarf’s arms, all of his tears shed. A sudden realization hit him and he pulled back, looking Thorin dead in the eye.

“What of their young boy? What of Frodo?”

A small smile broke out over Thorin’s lips as he nodded his head towards the armchair.

“He was brought here earlier this evening.”

He stood from the floor, taking Bilbo’s hand in his as he lead him over to the chair. There was a small dark haired and blue eyed boy curled up in the chair with a blanket, fast asleep with a corner of the blanket in his mouth. Bilbo nearly collapsed in tears once more at knowing his beloved nephew was alive and well. He turned to Thorin, looking up at him with large dark eyes.

“What is to be done with him?”

“I was considering keeping him here with us, adopting him as our own.” Thorin adverted his gaze back over to the sleeping child.

“I know that I will never be able to take the place of his father, nor will you. But it would be better than him going somewhere else. And despite the short time I have gotten to know the boy, I am already rather fond of him.”

Bilbo smiled and threw his arms around Thorin’s neck, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips.

“That’s a wonderful idea!” he practically shouted.

A small, soft yawn broke out through the room. Bilbo turned to see Frodo sitting up in the chair, rubbing as his tired eyes with his tiny fists.

“Where am I?” he asked sleepily, looking over at Thorin and Bilbo.

Bilbo moved over to the side of the armchair and knelt down at Frodo’s eye lever.

“Remember me?”

“Uncle Bilbo!” the young boy shouted with a large grin, throwing himself at Bilbo.

Bilbo was just able to catch him before he toppled to the floor. He laughed and kissed his dark curls, holding him close. He turned and pointed to Thorin.

“Can you guess who that is?”

Frodo nodded.

“He’s the King here, right?”

“That’s right. But what else is he?”

Frodo thought for a good long while, his brows furrowed in concentration. Finally he turned and looked up at Bilbo.

“Hairy?”

At that remark Bilbo laughed outright, his eyes nearly watering. Thorin stood with his arms crossed, the corner of his mouth turned up into an amused smiled. Once Bilbo was able to regain his composure, he shook his head with a smile.

“Indeed he is hairy, but that’s not it. He is my husband, your Uncle Thorin.”

“Oh!”

Frodo clambered from Bilbo’s arms and walked over to where Thorin stood, looking up at him with a big grin. Thorin smiled back, noticing that he was missing one of his front teeth.

“Hello Uncle Thorin.” the boy chirped as he wrapped his arms around the dwarf’s waist.

Thorin chuckled softly, leaning down to pick up the small Hobbit, balancing him on his hip.

“Hello Frodo.” he beamed, kissing his forehead.

There was a brief moment of silence, broken by the sound of Frodo’s stomach growling. His face turned a bright shade of pink, causing Thorin to laugh. 

“I could be wrong, but are you hungry?”

Frodo nodded furiously, his dark curls flopping around on his head.

“Let’s head down to the kitchens. You have whatever you want.” he smiled.

Soon Bilbo was at his side and all three of them began to go to the kitchens, Frodo rambling on and on about what it was he wanted to eat. His selections caused Bilbo to fuss, insisting that he could not possibly eat all of the mentioned items. But Frodo simply ignored him, chattering away into Thorin’s ear.


End file.
